Lily Hayashi
|katakana = 林 リリー|romaji = Hayashi Ririi|age = 13|Species = Vocal Doll|gender = Female|birthday = April 3|Zodiac = Aries|Height = 160 cm|hair color = Purple|eye color = Gray (Unawakened) Purple and Green (Awakened)|family = Miyu Hoshizora and Melody Hoshizora (adoptive sisters) Hanako Hayashi (biological sister)|home = PriPara|occupation = Idol|song sang = 0-week old|brand = PRiZm RHythm Prism Stone|type = Lovely|seiyuu = Misato Fukuen|manager = Caramel|appearance = Episode 286 - They Appear! The Star Sisters and the Nature Girl!|singer = Waka Kirishima (better known as Waka from STAR☆ANIS)}}Lily Hayashi '''is a Vocal Doll who resides in PriPara. Her main brands are PRiZm RHythm and Prism Stone. Her adoptive sisters are Miyu Hoshizora and Melody Hoshizora. Her biological sister is Hanako Hayashi. Her Prism Live instrument is a guitar. User : CureStarnight Appearance In her unawakened form, she has a strong resemblance to Falulu Vocaldoll in her unawakened form. Her hair is purple, her eyes are gray, and her dress is green. When she's awakened, she has a drastic transformation. Her hair gets cut shorter and is tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes are now an "ombre" that transitions from purple to green. She is now seen wearing a color variant of Aira's MARs uniform. Personality Lily is a very nice person. She loves making new friends. But when Miyu and Melody leave for the day, she gets really sad and wants them to stay longer. Lily can easily get confused between pronounciations of certain words. A good example of this is "the anteater and the hippopotamus" (アリクイとカバ or '''Arikui to kaba) and "against the wall he took her chin" (壁に彼は彼女の顎を取りました or Kabe ni kare wa kanojo no ago o torimashita). Relationships Family * Hanako Hayashi - The two sisters get along really well. Sakura is the older one, but just like Miyu and Melody's relationship, they treat each other like their the same age. Friends * Miyu and Melody Hoshizora - Lily treats Miyu and Melody as older classmen (even though Melody is the youngest out of the four). They are all good friends. Lily, Sakura, Miyu, and Melody make up the unit "Nature PRiZm Star". Significant Coords * Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord - Her casual and Cyalume coord in her unawakened form. * Aira MARs Unit Coord - Her casual coord in PriPara in her awakened form. * PRiZm Doll Cyalume Coord - Her main Cyalume coord after her awakening. Lives * Lily's Sparkling Debut Live Etymology Lily (リリー) - is a bulbous plant with large trumpet-shaped, typically fragrant, flowers on a tall, slender stem. Lilies have long been cultivated, some kinds being of symbolic importance and some used in perfumery. Hayashi (ハヤシ) - means "forest". Trivia * She shares her birthday with her creator, CureStarnight (yes, my birthday is April 3). * She shares her voice actor with Miyuki Hoshizora. * She shares her singer with Ichigo Hoshimiya. *If she had one wish, she would want to get to see the outside world and see how beautiful it is. *Her favorite food are parfaits. *If Lily had to choose one Aikatsu brand to wear, she would choose either Angely Sugar or Dance Fusion. Category:Lovely Idol Category:CureStarnight Category:PRiZm RHythm User Category:Prism Stone Users Category:Student Category:Female Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Vocal Doll Category:Awakened Vocal Doll Category:Prism Voice Category:Original Characters Category:Idols Category:Debut Class Category:Lovely Idols Category:Non-human Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016